


Creek Week 2019

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cowboy Tweek, Creek Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Inca Craig, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shoujo, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: A collection of one shots for Creek Week over on tumblr.Day 1 : Fake DatingDay 2 : Truth or DareDay 3 : Sharing a BedDay 4 : MythologyDay 5 : Flower(shop)Day 6 : TextingDay 7 : Long DistanceDay 8 : Shoujo





	1. Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the start of Creek Week that’s being put on by @creekcrew over on tumblr. The prompts for today are _fake relationship | roommates_
> 
> —
> 
> “So I made up a story that I had a date… you were the first name that came to mind and I’m so, so, _so_ sorry I got you involved in this.”

He didn’t mean for it to happen like this. Matter of fact he didn’t mean for it to happen at all. But now here he was, trailing Bebe as he tugged on her coat to desperately get her to turn around and walk in the other direction.

Everything was about five seconds away from backfiring in his face and he was certainly not here for this.

Because he knew damn well that Craig most certainly was not about to play along with this little lie he had just told his best friend… who also just so happened to be dating Craig’s best friend.

This whole entire situation was a complete fucking mess and all Tweek wanted to do was curl up into a ball and just die.

“Craig!”

Oh god here it was. Moment of truth.

The black haired teen looked over his shoulder at the blondes approaching him and quirked up an eyebrow, “Bebe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you we’re dating Tweek, we could’ve doubled!”

“I- I-“ he was caught off guard. Tweek was about to get caught in his lie. His life was officially over. “Excuse me?”

Craig looked past Bebe and caught Tweek’s eye, noticing the panic overtaking him as he fidgeted in place. But there was something in his eyes that Craig caught a glimpse of. Craig could tell that Tweek was silently pleading with him to play along.

_ ‘I’ll explain everything later’ _ he could see him mouth to him.

So Craig sighed and shut his locker before turning to face the two of them, “Tweek why did you tell her that?”

Craig could see Tweek physically relax. He could see all the tension leaving Tweek’s body when he realized that Craig was actually playing along with this whole crazy fib that was slowly spiraling out of control.

“I- I’m sorry Craig! It accidentally slipped when she asked what I did this weekend and-“

Craig held up a hand to silence him as he adjusted his grip on his backpack with his other hand, “it’s fine. We would’ve had to tell them sooner or later.”

“Well you treat him right you hear me Tucker? Otherwise you’ll have to deal with me, you understand me?” She poked Craig in the chest with a neatly manicured finger before giving his cheek an affectionate squeeze before Craig pushed her hand aside.

“Stop, I get it.”

“Bye Tweek,” she waved over her shoulder at the other blonde before she flipped some of her hair and flounced away down the hall.

When she was no longer in earshot Craig looked at Tweek and crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of lockers behind him, “explain all of this to me please. Why does Bebe think the two of us are dating?”

“Well,” Tweek started chewing on his bottom lip as he picked at the sleeves of his sweater. “I forgot we, as in she and I, had plans yesterday and I blew her off accidentally.”

Tweek glanced up and noticed Craig staring at him. He didn’t seem mad though, matter of fact Tweek couldn’t get a proper read on what exactly he was feeling considering Craig had the best poker face he had ever seen in his entire life.

“So I made up a story that I had a date… you were the first name that came to mind and I’m so, so,  _ so _ sorry I got you involved in this.”

Craig didn’t say anything. At least not right away anyway. Instead all he did was continue to stare at Tweek as if he was sizing him up for something.

Oh Jesus what if Craig decided to hit him?! Would Craig even hit him? Tweek was pretty sure Craig was the most relaxed person he had ever seen!

He felt himself shaking. Anxiety was kicking in and skyrocketing once again. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. 

But then something totally unexpected happened. Tweek felt Craig place a hand on his shoulder, and it helped ease his beating heart and his racing mind as he looked between Craig’s hand and his face.

“You okay?”

Tweek nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey you’ve got nothing to apologize for. I just wanted to make sure you were alright is all.”

“No I meant… I just meant that I’m sorry for everything that happened and that I got you involved. I shouldn’t have done that…”

Craig shrugged, “it is what it is man don’t sweat it.”

“You’re- you’re okay with this?”

Tweek watched how Craig shoved both his hands into his jacket pockets and started walking, waiting for the blonde to catch up with him.

Which Tweek did of course.

“You should’ve still least told me, I would’ve planned a much better date then sitting on my couch watching scary movies and eating pizza.”

Was… was Tweek hearing this correctly? Was Craig actually choosing to play along with all of this instead of choosing to never talk to Tweek again and tell Bebe that he was lying about everything?

Because that was most definitely unexpected to say the least.

“You don’t have to go along with this, you know.”

Craig shrugged again and offered up a small grin, “what’s done is done. You’re pretty cool so I’m not opposed to hanging out with you and if we have to pretend and say it’s dating then I’m cool with that.”

“You’re pretty cool you know that Craig?” Tweek couldn’t stop himself from wrapping both of his arms around one of Craig’s and leaning his head against the taller teen’s shoulder.

And Tweek would be a no good filthy liar if he said he didn’t catch the slightest hint of a blush creeping up onto Craig’s face.

“How long should we keep this whole fake relationship thing up for?” Tweek looked up at him.

“However long you want to I guess? I’m interested in seeing how long you’ll be able to keep this whole relationship thing up for anyway.”

“Me?” Tweek seemed slightly taken aback by Craig’s words. “Craig I’m in theater and I’d like to think I'm a pretty damn good actor!”

“Oh.”

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh as Craig rubbed at the back of his neck, looking away a little embarrassed, “just… I’ll keep this up for as long as you want me to I suppose.”

“You do realize that you’re also perfectly capable of calling this whole thing off too right?”

“Yeah… but who said anything about me wanting to do that? It’s your lie, I’m just along for the ride.”

The blush returned to Craig’s face, and this time Tweek felt himself blushing as well.

Maybe this whole fake relationship thing wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, happy Creek Week!
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Creek Week that’s being put on by @creekcrew over on tumblr. Prompts today were _Summer fling | truth or dare_
> 
> —
> 
> “I dare you to kiss Craig on the cheek for ten seconds!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

There wasn’t a single part of Craig’s being that was absolutely dreading this decision. And more importantly, it wasn’t even a decision he got to fully make on his own. Reason being is because Tweek had dragged him into this whole stupid game at his sister’s stupid birthday party. So here they were, leaning back against the wall in a room that was filled with giggling teenage girls.

“Tweek!” Karen exclaimed excitedly as she looked in Tweek’s direction, “truth or dare?”

“Oh uh…” he glanced up at his boyfriend briefly before looking over at Karen, “dare please.”

More giggling was shared amongst the girls before Tricia silenced her friends so Karen could give the blonde his fate.

“I dare you to kiss Craig on the cheek for ten seconds!”

A chorus of ‘awes’ echoed around them as the girls rang out in unison.

Despite his best efforts to look angry and sound pissed off Craig knew he was failing miserably when he saw Tweek smile up at him and poke his cheek.

Because Tweek knew Craig far too well. And Tweek knew that Craig had an incredibly difficult task to do.

But then again saying no to Tweek in general was something that proved to be a challenge for Craig… because who was he to deny his boyfriend of what he wanted?

“Fine…” Craig crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes, a goofy half smile on his face.

Tweek’s face lit up. He turned just a tad to better face Craig before he leaned forward and placed his lips to Craig’s cheek.

This whole situation would’ve been a fine and dandy had it not been for the prying eyes of ten teenage girls and the fact that this was happening simply because of a game.

“Alright, that’s time.”

Of course Tricia had to be the one to rain on Craig’s parade and stop the fact that his boyfriend was kissing his cheek.

“What’d you think, wasn’t so bad right?” Tweek giggled happily as he pulled away and wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, burying his face into the fabric of Craig’s sweatshirt.

“It was nice,” Craig managed to sneak in a kiss to the top of Tweek’s head as he placed an arm around Tweek’s shoulders without anyone else noticing.

“Alright Tweek it’s your turn now!” Karen smiled over at him as she hugged the pillow in her lap.

“Okay!” He glanced up slightly, “Craig?”

“Wh-?” Why was Craig so caught off guard by this? “Oh no, I refuse to take any part in this. Pass.”

“Don’t be a chicken Craigory.”

“Come on Craig, please?”

Craig really shouldn’t have looked down. He should’ve resisted the urge to glance at Tweek because he was fighting a losing battle. Reason being is that Tweek was looking up at Craig with big puppy dog eyes and a pouty lower lip.

Damn it.

“... alright fine.”

“Yay!” He felt Tweek hug him tightly.

Craig hated how that always, without fail, worked on him. Curse Tweek for being so fucking adorable. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay!” Tweek brought an index finger up to his lips as if he were pondering for something to ask his boyfriend. But Craig has a funny feeling that Tweek already knew damn well what he was going to make him do. “I dare you to kiss me for fifteen seconds!”

Yep. Exactly what Craig thought he was going to say. 

“Easy.”

As Craig went to lean down to kiss Tweek on the cheek the blonde held up a hand to Craig’s face, which stopped the motion entirely as it left Craig completely confused. 

“Tweek what the hell?”

The blonde smirked deviously and pointed to his lips, “right here tough guy.”

Craig grumbled something that Tweek couldn’t quite make out, as well as another chorus of ‘awes’ from Tricia’s friends.

“... _ fine._”

Craig adjusted himself just a bit, sitting with his legs crossed in front of his boyfriend, who was mirroring his position, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Tweek’s.

Craig absolutely loved kissing Tweek just as much as he loved receiving them, that much was true. But this was something that they did in private, away from the prying eyes of friends, family and strangers alike. So the fact that they were kissing in front of a bunch of teenage girls, no less Tricia, just made this whole entire situation incredibly awkward… at least in Craig’s mind anyway. 

“Alright loser that’s time, stop eating Tweek’s face you heathen.”

They both opened their eyes and pulled apart slowly, trying their best to make the kiss last just a little bit longer. 

“You owe me,” Craig kept his voice low so only Tweek could hear before pulling his lips away completely. “Privately perhaps, but you owe me.”

He wrapped an arm around Tweek’s shoulders once again and pulled him close to his side. Tweek wasted absolutely no time nuzzling his head up under Craig’s chin.

“Your turn now Craig,” he wasn't entirely sure which one of his sister’s friends had said that to him. 

“Okay…” his eyes scanned over everyone in the room before they eventually stopped on his sister, “Trish, which one?”

“Is that even a question?”

He should’ve known better. He should’ve just straight up said the dare instead of even bothering to ask.

“Okay, well then I dare you to let Tweek and I stop playing this game.”

Tricia sighed and rolled her eyes, “fine. Whatever you say. You two no longer have to play truth or dare with us.”

“Cool thanks.” Craig grabbed hold of one of Tweek’s hands and pulled the blonde up with him as he stood quickly, “bye.”

“Bye Trish, thanks for letting us join in with you and your friends!” Tweek managed to get in a small wave before he and Craig disappeared out of the room as the door shut behind the two of them.

Tweek looked up at Craig when the two finally came to a stop just outside of his bedroom door, “why’d you want to stop playing?”

“Because I didn’t even want to play in the first place…” Craig slowly snaked his arms around Tweek’s waist, his hands going into the back pocket of Tweek’s pants as the two started to slowly sway back and forth in the hallway. “I only went along with it because you seemed to be having fun.”

“I’m sorry about that Craig…” Tweek got up on his tiptoes and kissed Craig’s jaw lightly. “Just one more though?”

Craig rolled his eyes, “alright fine but only one.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Let’s do a truth this time.”

“Okay,” another light kiss to Craig’s jaw, “do you like kissing me?”

Craig didn’t even need to answer that. Instead all he did was lean down and lightly plant a kiss to Tweek’s lips. It was quicker than the last one and it still somehow managed to leave Tweek feeling breathless.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“As you should.”

He leaned down once more and gave Tweek another kiss, this time pulling the blonde into his bedroom and kicking the door shut.

Maybe this whole game of truth or dare wasn’t as bad as Craig had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, day two is completed.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	3. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Creek Week that’s been brought to us by @creekcrew over on tumblr.
> 
> Prompts for today: _Enemies to Lovers | Sharing a Bed_
> 
> —
> 
> “I’m sorry! But I couldn’t sleep...”
> 
> “Again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Sleep had never really been a close friend of his. 

He would often lay awake at night staring up at the ceiling and watching his ceiling fan spin around and around and around until the morning sun would shine in through his window, which would then force him to get out of bed and start his day.

But tonight was different. Today he was tossing and turning so much more than usual and it was, quite frankly, starting to piss him off. What happened to just laying there looking at the ceiling fan?

With an irritated sigh Tweek turned to his side and grabbed his phone to look at the time.

12:34am

He grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he tossed his covers aside and got out of bed. He fumbled around in the dark for a sweatshirt, eventually finding the one he had on the back of his desk chair, as well as his keys, then started searching for a pair of shoes… which he found pushed halfway under his bed.

Once dressed properly he opened his bedroom door slowly and poked his head out, listening and looking to make sure no one else was awake.

Which they weren’t, because why would they be?

He was quiet when he shuffled out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Then he slowly made his way down the stairs to avoid any unnecessary creaking.

So far so good.

He felt his way around in the dark, feeling the furniture as he made his way towards the door.

“Please don’t squeak… please don’t squeak…” he spoke softly as he opened the door. And thankfully the front door decided to listen to him tonight and remain silent, for which he was relieved.

When he stepped outside he most certainly wasn’t prepared for a cold gust of autumn breeze to greet him right in the face. He pulled up the hood of the sweatshirt he was wearing, which was Craig’s, and hugged himself tightly as he started on his walk.

Besides the fact that it was a little chilly, it actually wasn’t all that bad of a night for a walk. The moon was full, which was beautiful might he add, and all the leaves changing around him as they still hung onto the tree branches before falling to the ground.

And all of the Halloween decorations everyone had set up in their front yards; jack-o-lanterns, fake spiderwebs and skeletons made his heart happy to see.

The cool mountain air was hitting his face with each step, his shoes crunching the occasional stray leaf that just so happened to be underfoot.

Then he saw the Tucker’s house coming into view. And it was dark, so very very dark… because at this time of night he expected no less.

And this would be nothing new for Craig to experience; Tweek barging into his room at some weird and ungodly hour of the night because of his goddamn insomnia, waking him up by shaking his shoulder and accidentally scaring the hell out of him, which Tweek always felt awful about doing.

He reached into his pocket and fumbled with his keys as he tried to open the door silently as he possibly could as to not wake anyone inside.

But he had done it, he was successful. He smiled to himself at his small victory before shutting the front door and quietly making his way up the stairs to Craig’s bedroom.

As he reached the top step he noticed a light on in the bathroom. He held his breath while silently sneaking past and quickly getting inside Craig’s room.

And there in the dark, up against the wall right by the window, laid Craig… fast asleep half covered with his blankets as he snored softly.

Tweek smiled to himself.

The blonde pulled off his hoodie and kicked off his shoes, setting both on Craig’s desk chair, before tiptoeing his way over to Craig’s bed and giving the black haired teen a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

“Craig,” he kept his voice quiet. “Craig wake up.”

“Huh?” Craig sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes while yawning. “What?”

“It’s me… it’s Tweek.”

When his vision came to Craig jumped slightly when he realized that, no, he wasn’t hearing things and, yes, Tweek actually was sitting beside him for what would be the third time this week.

“Jesus Tweek.” Craig picked up his pillow and pushed it against Tweek’s face, “you scared me.”

“I’m sorry! But I couldn’t sleep…”

“Again?”

Tweek nodded sheepishly as Craig moved over a bit and wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist, pulling the blonde against his chest and nuzzling his face against Tweek’s neck.

“I’m sorry Craig…”

“Don’t apologize,” Tweek giggled when Craig’s stubbled chin tickled his neck from the gentle kisses he was giving. “I told you that you’re allowed to come over whenever you can’t sleep and I meant that.”

“Thank you Craig.”

Craig mumbled something against Tweek’s shoulder before loosening his grip around Tweek’s waist, “let’s lay down.”

Tweek nodded and moved away from Craig’s chest. He let Craig get comfortable again before he crawled under the covers next to him.

He felt Craig wrap an arm across his middle and pull him back to his chest and it brought a smile to Tweek’s face. He placed one of his hands lovingly on top of Craig’s and made himself comfortable. 

“Try and get some sleep okay?”

Tweek nodded, “I’ll try.”

The room was silent for a while. A long while actually, before the sound of Craig snoring once more started to fill the room.

“Hey Craig?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Just… just for everything that you do. I’m really glad you’re in my life and that you put up with me as much as you do.”

“Of course Tweek.” He felt Craig sleepily kiss him behind the ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too Craig.”

“Now go to sleep.”

Tweek didn’t say anything. Instead all he did was nod and cuddle up a little closer to his boyfriend who was already, once again, fast asleep and snoring softly.

It was calming in a way. And it was comforting. This is something the two of them had just worked into being a part of their routines now and that was perfectly fine for them both. And it worked every single time because Tweek found himself drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

And it was all thanks to sharing a bed with the person he loved most, and he most definitely wouldn’t change that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, happy Creek Week!
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	4. Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of Creek Week that’s been brought to us by @creekcrew over on tumblr has been completed!
> 
> Prompts for today are : _mythology | religion_
> 
> —
> 
> He heard the other man chuckle softly and offer a grin, “this is my kingdom and people put those things there to appease me.”
> 
> “You’re no older than me, how is that possible?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

He wasn’t too entirely sure how he ended up in his current situation, but here he was. His hands were bound behind his back and he was being pushed towards who the hell only knew where by two mysterious men who didn’t speak any English.

“You guys can, I don’t know, let me go. I promise not to steal from your temples anymore.” The blonde faked his absolute best smile as he batted his eyelashes innocently.

But still, they said nothing.

“Hey come on guys, let me go.”

He wiggled his wrists to free them of their restraints but his efforts remained fruitless. It was no use, he wasn’t going to weasel his way out of this situation, no matter how hard he tried.

They stopped him before a mysterious figure adorned in royal blue garments, and an incredibly ornate feathered and jeweled headdress and gold jewelry adorning his ears, neck and wrists.

And… were his eyes glowing? That was weird, and also incredibly beyond human capabilities.

“Jefe, tenemos al intruso.”

“I don’t know what you just said but I do know that I’m not whatever you just said!”

The man before them held up a hand, silencing both of the guards in the room as he never once broke eye contact with the blonde.

“Déjalo ir y dejarnos.”

The two men nodded, Tweek could tell out of the corner of his eyes, before they released the death grip they held on his shoulders and turned their backs to leave the room.

This would be a good opportunity for Tweek to run and to get away, but there was something incredibly enticing about the black haired man standing before him.

Tweek started to size him up, looking him up and down and really just start to get a feel for who he was standing in front of.

And from what Tweek could tell this guy didn’t look that much older than he was. Tanned skin, black hair, ornate golden tattoos covering his arms, and his eyes were blue… regardless of the whole glowing eye situation.

“Hey, listen, whatever you think happened just know that I didn’t-“

“Silence.”

Well. What a weird turn of events, this guy spoke English.

“You speak English huh?”

“I said silence.”

“And what if I-“

The other man’s eyes started glowing brighter than usual as he started scowling and gritting his teeth together tightly.

Tweek said nothing as tried to move his hands to hold them up, forgetting they were bound behind him, but he backed down damn near instantly.

“Why did you do it? Steal from me that is.”

Tweek didn’t say anything, being cautious of everything that was going to take place. He watched how the man turned his back and made his way back over to the throne before sitting down.

“You can speak by the way.”

“I- I didn’t…”

“Do not lie to me.”

Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat and kicking his muddy boots against the ruby red rug, and he almost felt bad about dirtying it up, as his eyes darted around the room to avoid the other man’s intense gaze.

“I need money to pay off some bad people so I just thought-“

“So you decided to just steal from me.”

“To be fair I didn’t think it belonged to anyone… I just thought it was a temple or a place of worship where people made offerings to the gods or something.”

Tweek could see the other man smirking as he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand, “it is. It’s _ my _ temple… those are _ my _ belongings… you were stealing from _ me._”

Tweek raised a brow in confusion, carefully stepping forward into the ray of sunlight that peaked in through the large window, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

He heard the other man chuckle softly and offer a grin, “this is my kingdom and people put those things there to appease me.”

“You’re no older than me, how is that possible?”

The man stood again and made his way over, taking Tweek’s face in one of his hands and smiling down at him, “I’m a prophet… the savior of these lands that was predicted years ago. That makes me their god.”

“I- but I-“

“Tongue tied much?” The man let go of his face before moving behind him, working hastily on undoing the binds that kept his hands behind his back. “I should lock you away for your crimes… but I’m feeling rather generous.”

Tweek let out an audible sigh once his hands were free. He rubbed each one vigorously before looking over his shoulder at the man behind him.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he leaned in close to the blonde’s ear.

“Then what, exactly, are you planning on doing with me?”

The god chuckled softly, his breath hitting against Tweek’s neck, “you’re going to work for me.”

”You’re turning me into one of your servants?”

Craig nodded before backing away and giving Tweek a pat on the shoulders, “more or less but if you do what I ask of you I’ll provide you with the protection you need from the people coming after you. Seems fair don’t you think?”

Tweek was angry. He was fuming. He wasn’t about to subjugate himself to becoming this man’s servant simply because of a petty crime that he was so god damn close to getting away with had it not been for that one stupid guy walking past when Tweek had his pockets stuffed to the brim with gold and other valuable items.

“You… you promise right?”

The man nodded, “yes I do.”

Tweek hated that he was resorting himself to this, but for the sake of his mother, it had to be done. He let out a shaky breath before nodding his head vigorously, “fine. But I’m only doing this for the protection and for the protection alone.”

“Excellent,” the man walked back over and, once again, put this hands in Tweek’s shoulders as he stared him down, the spark in one of his eyes returning. “Bienvenidos to my home. I’m Craig by the way.”

“That’s a weird name for, well, _ you. _”

“What were you expecting my name to be?”

Tweek shrugged, he truly didn’t know what he was actually expecting to be honest.

“I’m Tweek.”

“And you said I have a weird name.”

Tweek felt his face getting hot as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red that made his freckles stand out stark against his otherwise pale skin. 

“Come Tweek, let's get you a change of clothes shall we?”

He had been on the run for far too long. A change of clothes would be heavenly at a time like this.

“And- and a bath?”

“Sì, and a bath if you would like one. I can have a few servants make one up for you.”

“That would be wonderful.”

He saw Craig nod before the black haired man grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along, “walk with me. I’ll show you around your new home.”

Okay… so maybe this wasn’t going to be all that bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am so sorry that this came out so much later than usual but I was stumped with this prompt.
> 
> But regardless of that I just wanted to say that means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of creek week!
> 
> Prompts today were _Flower(shop) | Music_
> 
> —
> 
> “Well,” Craig smiled slightly, “he loves a bunch of different flowers actually; lilies, tulips, peonies, daisies, hydrangeas and roses just to name a few… the list keeps on going though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

There wasn’t always a reason as to why he did things the way he did. Maybe it was a ‘just because’ type of thing or a ‘just because he felt like it’ kind of mood. Sometimes there really wasn’t a clear way of understanding his thinking process at all… but then again he wasn’t even too entirely sure he understood how his mind worked 99% of the time.

Today, however, was a ‘just because he felt like it’ kind of day. There was nothing special about this day, it was just an average Saturday, and he wanted to buy Tweek something nice just to say he loved his boyfriend without actually saying ‘I love you’ if that makes sense.

He knew what Tweek liked and what he disliked at this point, at least he hoped so considering they’ve been together for seven years, and wanted to buy Tweek flowers. But not just any flowers, flowers that were Tweek’s favorites, which Craig also knew because Tweek had told him on several occasions and that led Craig to believe Tweek was dropping hints about wanting flowers.

At least it wasn’t a bad day to take a walk through town. The leaves had already changed colors, some of them had fallen from the safety of the tree branches onto the ground below.

Craig stepped on a few of them, hearing the satisfying _ crunch _ noise as they broke apart underneath his boots.

The wind, when it would blow, was a little chilly but given that this was South Park it was warmer than one would expect, especially because of the whole ‘living on a mountain’ thing. But Craig didn’t seem to mind the breeze, the only thing he seemed to mind was potentially losing his hat, that he held tightly to his head.

He was almost to his destination though, seeing the flower shop come into view just a few feet ahead.

Craig smiled to himself, and picked up the pace to be walking just a little bit quicker. He weaved his way through the few people who were walking in front of him on the sidewalk before eventually crossing the street, after making sure it was safe, to get to where he wanted to be.

To his surprise it was busier than he thought it would be, but he actually had no idea how busy he should ever expect a flower shop to be on account of the fact that he usually bought Tweek flowers from the grocery store.

He made sure to wipe his boots on the mat outside the door before making his way in, the little bell chiming as he opened the door to give him a welcome and to let the workers know that someone had either entered, or left, the small store.

“Hi,” a girl standing near the counter greeted with a wave, “and welcome. Let me know if you need anything alright?”

Craig gave a nod in her direction as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn’t too sure where he was even supposed to begin looking so he would start with one aisle of flowers and just go from there he supposed. 

“Hi there,” another employee greeted when she locked eyes with him. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Maybe? I’ve never actually done this before…”

The young employee’s eyes lit up with what Craig could only describe as pure joy and excitement. Maybe it was a mistake to admit that.

“I just want to build a bouquet to give to my boyfriend.”

“Is it for a special occasion?”

Craig shook his head, “moreso it's a just because I want to kind of thing… if that makes sense?”

“Totally, I get that! Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Well,” Craig smiled slightly, “he loves a bunch of different flowers actually; lilies, tulips, peonies, daisies, hydrangeas and roses just to name a few… the list keeps on going though.”

“I think I know just the thing for you then! We can do a bouquet with two dozen flowers that contains four of each kind that you mentioned.”

Craig nodded along. She would know best right considering she worked here? And honestly Craig didn’t even care what she gave him because he knew Tweek would like it regardless because it came from him.

He watched this tiny, and he said that speaking as a very tall teenage boy, teenage girl rush around the store finding all the different types of flowers that he had mentioned Tweek liking.

“Do you want me to hold those for you?”

“Oh!” She smiled brightly at him, “if you want to, sure!”

Craig nodded and took the flowers from her hands, holding them delicately afraid that he would break them apart if he held them any tighter, which he wouldn’t but he could never be to careful.

“What were you looking to put them in?” The girl looked over her shoulder at him as she grabbed the last of the flowers.

“Uh… plastic I guess? I don’t know honestly.”

She looked as if she were pondering for a while before nodding, “I know just what I’ll do for you!”

“Thanks.”

She started to lead him over to the counter when Craig stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes going wide as he noticed who was standing there.

In all of his glory standing behind the counter stood his ball of sunshine. He was laughing and smiling along with the girl standing beside him.

“Sir are you-“

Craig pointed to his boyfriend, “that’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh you mean Tweek?” She seemed almost overjoyed. “So that means you’re Craig! He talks about you all the time, it’s nice to finally put a face with a name! He’s absolutely going to love these you know.”

“I don’t want him to see me here, I wanted to get them as a surprise.”

“Hmm…” the girl thought for a moment before taking the flowers out of Craig’s hands. “Tell you what, after you pay I’ll give them to him.”

“Yeah… yeah okay.” Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to retrieve his credit card. He handed it to the girl helping him before slinking his way out of sight as she made her way over to the register to ring him out for his purchase.

He could see Tweek talking to her, he could see her talking back. But he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

She eventually made her way back over and handed Craig back his card and the receipt as she smiled, “he said that the bouquet is beautiful so just know that he already likes it.”

That was a relief and it made Craig relax a little. He was thrilled to know that it had Tweek’s stamp of approval, “that’s great to hear.”

“He’s finishing up putting it together but while he does that,” she handed him a small card and a pen. “Go ahead and write your name there so I can slip it into the flowers before giving it to him.”

Craig nodded and used the wall as his solid surface to write on. His handwriting alone was atrocious and the wall certainly wasn’t helping his case any. But when he was finished he handed it over to the girl with a smile, “thanks again for all the help.”

“Of course Craig! Have a good day alright?”

“Thanks… and you do the same…” he looked at her name tag, “Melissa.”

She smiled and nodded before turning in her heels and making her way back over to Tweek.

He maybe should’ve left, but he wanted to see the look on Tweek’s face first. He wanted to see how his eyes lit up and how he started beaming with a smile… because that would make it all worth it.

He saw Tweek look around for the customer who ordered the flowers before looking back at Melissa with a raised brow of confusion.

But with a flourish she pulled the card from her back pocket and placed it into his hands with a smile on her face.

And Tweek’s face?

Tweek’s face was positively priceless. And Craig was glad that he decided to stay and see his boyfriend’s reaction because it truly made all of this so worth it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, happy fifth day of Creek Week!
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	6. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished with Creek Week, just two more days.
> 
> Prompts for today: _Texting | Single Parents_
> 
> —
> 
> _ ‘Hey Craig! Just making sure you’re alright.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

It was always a constant back and forth between Craig and Tweek whenever the two of them were apart… and sometimes even when they were together if they had something good to share with the other but it just depended really.

Sometimes they would do it in class, or when they were at work.

There was never really a wrong time to do it.

Texting Craig was part of Tweek’s daily routine. It was something that he came to expect to happen throughout the day and it was always something he looked forward to when he knew he wasn’t going to be able to see Craig. And hell, even when he was going to be seeing Craig he still expected it to happen.

Until suddenly Craig didn’t send him a message. Like at all. And he didn’t respond to any of Tweek’s texts. It was weird and it made Tweek’s heart hammer rapidly in his chest.

This wasn’t like Craig. Matter of fact it was just the opposite actually. Craig was practically glued to his phone and wasted no time responding to whatever it was that Tweek had sent to him regardless of when he had sent it.

So of course he started to panic and to feel all sorts of nerves kick in. It had been well over an hour and a half, close to two hours now, and he still hadn’t heard a goddamn thing from his goddamn boyfriend.

He couldn’t recall Craig telling him that he was going anywhere or doing anything that he wouldn’t be able to have his cell phone on him.

And obviously Tweek knew that he had absolutely no reason to worry about any of this because he knew that Craig was most likely busy or out doing whatever it was that Craig did on a Friday afternoon when they were out of school but there was still a huge part of him that was anxious. A part of him that was sad, and a part of him that had nerves skyrocketing so high that he could barely even stand it. All of which were making him imagine the worst case scenario possible.

Maybe he was kidnapped, or abducted by aliens! Or, fuck, what if he was killed?!

Damn this sucked.

_ ‘Hey Craig! Just making sure you’re alright.’ _

“No, damn it Tweek don’t send that…” he erased the message and continued to stare at his phone screen while this thumbs hovered above the keyboard.

‘_Just me again, what are you doing?’ _

Again, he deleted the message while chewing on his bottom lip.

He let out a noise of annoyance before tossing his phone aside onto his bed and grabbing at his hair, tugging harshly.

Why in the world was all of this bothering him so much? Was it because this was totally against his standard routine of how thing usually went for him and he didn’t enjoy it?

Probably.

But again, he should never become too reliant on receiving a text message almost every waking minute of the day from his doting and loving boyfriend because he knew Craig had a life that didn’t revolve around Tweek.

Even still though, it didn’t make him feel any better about this situation.

He reached over to grab his phone to send Tricia a text to see if maybe she knew where her, and Tweek quotes, ‘idiot brother is.’

Until his phone went off with the little chime tone.

Then again.

And again.

And finally a fourth time.

Tweek released his hair with the hand that was still tangled into the messy yellow locks and observed the phone screen, smiling brightly when he saw the name that was lighting up there.

It was Craig sending him quite a few texts that Tweek read over quickly.

_ ‘Hi honey.’ _

_ ‘Sorry it took me forever to get back to you.’ _

_ ‘Broke my phone at work so I had to go get a replacement.’ _

_ ‘It’s up and running now, sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I’m home now though if you want to come over?’ _

Tweek was grinning like a fool to himself in the comfort of his bedroom as he continued to reread the chain of messages that Craig had sent to him.

He felt his heartbeat slowing and he could definitely feel his nerves easing out. He didn’t feel so wound up and anxious at the thought of something bad happening to Craig.

Because he was okay! And he was messaging Tweek back!

‘_Hey! I’m glad you’re okay!’ _

_ ‘I got worried… and I know I shouldn’t have but I did. I’m sorry.’ _

_ ‘Can you come over here? My mom already started to make dinner.’ _

_ ‘Yeah I’ll be over as soon as I can.’ _

_ ‘Sorry I worried you though. I’ll make it up to you with a movie marathon of your choosing?’ _

_ ‘Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you soon!’ _

_ ‘Love you!’ _

_ ‘Love you too honey.’ _

Tweek continued to smile to himself before getting out of his bed and opening his bedroom door to shout something downstairs to his mother, “hey mom! Craig’s coming over for dinner!”

It took a bit before she answered him, but nonetheless she shouted back up to him, “I’ll make him a plate!”

“Thank you!”

Tweek wasn’t too sure how much time had passed before Craig came waltzing into his room with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Hey.”

Tweek ran to him and instantly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “hi!”

“Sorry again for worrying you…” Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek’s shoulders while kissing the top of his head.

“What happened, what’d you do?”

“Broke my phone at work. Damn thing fell off the desk while I was processing a payment and I stepped on it…”

“Craig!”

“What? 

He could hear Tweek giggle before lightly punching him in the arm and getting on his tiptoes to kiss his chin, “nothing. It’s nothing.”

“If you say so.”

Tweek nodded and pulled Craig over to his bed while the two waited for dinner to be ready. And as they waited Tweek already saw Craig hastily typing something away on his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Check your phone.”

“What’re you-“

And sure enough his phone chimed, so Tweek grabbed the device and looked at the screen.

_ ‘Sorry I worried you… I love you.’ _

  
“You nerd.”

“Yeah but I’m your nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I apologize about this chapter not being the best... I struggled with it a bit 
> 
> But it means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	7. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished with Creek Week, only tomorrow left.
> 
> Prompts for today: _Road Trip | Long Distance_
> 
> —
> 
> _“I was just thinking about you… I miss you.”_
> 
> “I- I miss you too Tweek. I miss you a lot actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

He never realized that living so far apart would slowly eat away at him from the inside out. He was lonely and he wished he was back at home where he belonged with the person he loved most.

No one said that living so far apart would be this way. And some days were obviously better than others but he did what he had to do in order to pull through.

But sometimes on the good days he would see a couple that would make him realize that the man he loved more than anything else in the world was 15 hours away from him, and that sucked.

It sucked a lot. 

And don’t get him wrong, Craig certainly wasn’t the most affectionate guy on the planet and he didn’t think being away from Tweek would affect him like this but here he was, sitting on his bed in his tiny ass bedroom in his tiny ass apartment looking through pictures on his phone that the two had taken the day before Craig boarded his plane to leave home...

And that was a month ago.

This whole long distance thing was starting to suck and he was really starting to hate it. He wanted to go home and he wanted to hold Tweek again. He wanted to kiss his face and hold his hand and even just cuddle in bed. Craig would give up everything he had worked so hard to achieve in order to go back home to the man he loved.

But instead he was doing what he had always wanted to do for as long as he could remember. He was doing what he had worked so hard to achieve and was doing what Tweek had always been so supportive of him doing regardless of the whole ‘living in a different state for a little while’ thing.

He was interning at the NASA center in California while Tweek remained back at home in Colorado, still working hard at his parent’s coffee shop. But it wasn’t as if this was a permanent situation, not by a long shot.

He’d be able to go home soon… perhaps in the next few weeks when his internship was finished.

Craig should call Tweek since he had the time to spare, but he didn’t know what his boyfriend’s schedule was like anymore. He could be at work, or out with friends. He could be spending time with his parents, or Craig’s parents. There were a lot of different things that could factor into this.

But Tweek would most likely answer right? He was sure that Tweek missed him just as badly as Craig missed him.

His leg bounced in anticipation as he started chewing on the inside of his cheek. Why was he overthinking this and working himself up? This was Tweek he was talking about! Someone he knew would go to the end of the Earth with, and for, him. He knew Tweek would discard whatever he was doing in order to talk with Craig.

So he scrolled through his phone, hit Tweek’s number and put the call on speaker as he laid back in bed and let his phone rest beside him on the pillow.

It rang forever, or at least Craig thought so. Maybe this was a bad time to call, maybe Tweek was busy. He should call again later.

He went to hang up but then the most wonderful thing happened. He heard Tweek voice on the other end and wow was it like music to his ears.

_ “Craig, hi!” _

“Hi Tweek.”

_ “I was just thinking about you… I miss you.” _

Craig found himself smiling to himself at Tweek’s confession. It somehow made him feel better that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

Matter of fact he wasn't entirely sure why he would even begin to doubt the fact that Tweek would be missing him.

“I- I miss you too Tweek. I miss you a lot actually.”

Craig could swear he could hear Tweek smiling on the other end of the phone. What Craig wouldn’t give to actually see Tweek smile though because wow did he miss that.

_ “Is that why you called me because you missed me?” _

“Partially. Am I not allowed to call my boyfriend whenever I want to, though?”

_ “Oh no no no, you are! I was getting ready to go out with Bebe though but I’ll always make time for you.” _

“What are you doing with Bebe?”

_ “Just getting some lunch, and maybe going to see a movie. What are your plans?” _

“Actually,” Craig rolled onto his side. “I got up not too long ago if I’m being honest. I was working late, which is why I slept in.”

_ “They aren’t working you too hard are they?” _

He smiled again at Tweek’s concern. He loved how caring he was and he loved how much Tweek cared.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

_ “Hey Craig?” _

“Yeah Tweek?”

_ “When- when will you be coming back home? I’m- I’m really lonely and just… it’s weird not having you here, you know? Don’t get me wrong, I'm so proud of you for following your dreams but not having you at home for this long is just so… so… so weird.” _

“Trust me,” Craig’s eyes scanned the tiny bedroom before landing on the only thing he had adorning the walls; a framed picture of him and Tweek taken in the Spring by Stark’s Pond. He smiled again, “I hate not being at home just as much as you hate that I’m not there. But I won’t be much longer, maybe another few weeks.”

_ “Hopefully they offer you a job though, that’d be incredible… provided of course we’re together.” _

“Always Tweek, I wouldn’t accept a job if they wouldn’t let you be with me.”

_ “You’re a big softie, you know that?” _

Craig rolled his eyes, “shut up.”

_ “I love you.” _

“Love you too.”

_ “As much as I’d hate to do this, because I love talking to you, but I need to head out so I’m not late… I’ll call you later tonight though?” _

“Of course honey, don’t let me keep you. It was good to hear your voice again though.”

_ “Yeah, same here. And I promise I’ll call later!” _

And just like that Tweek was gone and the call had ended. Craig sat up in bed for a moment just staring at his phone screen before running a hand down his face and picketing his phone.

Okay, so maybe this whole long distance thing wasn’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


	8. Shoujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Day (bonus day!) of creek week. Thank you to @creekcrew on tumblr for hosting!
> 
> Prompts today were _Shounen | Shoujo_
> 
> —
> 
> “Happy anniversary Craig.”
> 
> “Happy anniversary Tweek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr account :
> 
> https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

It was their anniversary, their ten year anniversary if anyone could believe it… Craig certainly couldn’t. It, however, felt like it was just yesterday he and Tweek started dating one another, and it was a feeling his dad described as being truly in love with someone.

And Craig was absolutely okay with that.

But he wanted to make tonight special for Tweek.

He had everything all planned out perfectly and he wanted everything to go perfect as well.

So he dressed himself up in a nice shirt, it was a plaid button up that he actually buttoned instead of leaving open and wearing over a t-shirt, a pair of black jeans that didn’t have any holes in them, surprisingly enough, and his cleanest pair of shoes that he could find buried away in the depths of his closet.

He contemplated with himself as to if he wanted to wear his hat or not, and the decision to not wear it had won, so he styled his hair to make himself look more presentable and not like he had just rolled out of bed. 

He went out and bought Tweek a box of sampler chocolates from the nearby grocery store, and a bouquet of flowers.

Now all that was left was to cook dinner.

And Craig considered himself to be a fairly decent cook, and Tweek loved it whenever he cooked dinner, he always told Craig it was ‘sexy’ and ‘so attractive’... so maybe that was part of the reason as to why Craig did it so often.

He went rifling through the cabinets, grabbing everything he needed and got to work with preparing the best dinner Tweek would ever eat in his entire life.

* * *

As Tweek walked into the house after a long day at work, he was happily greeted with his dogs, Nova and Apollo, running up to him and giving him kisses as they jumped up on him with their tails wagging happily.

“Alright down, down,” Tweek smiled and giggled as he lightly pushed his dogs down so he could get inside and close the front door.

The smell of dinner being cooked filled his nose and from what he could tell it smelled like spaghetti and garlic bread and made his mouth water in the absolute best way possible. Following the smell, he made his way into the kitchen only to find his doting and loving boyfriend standing over the stove, humming while he worked.

He was clearly focused on cooking and Craig didn’t hear his boyfriend come home which meant that Tweek was going to take full advantage of this whole scenario.

He snuck up behind Craig and slipped his arms around the distracted man’s waist and he felt Craig’s muscles tense up and his body stiffen before realizing it was him.

“Got ya,” he loudly whispered into Craig’s ear as he smiled brightly.

Craig began to turn around to protest to him that he clearly knew that Tweek was there the entire time and he was met with a surprise once more. However, this surprise was much more enjoyable for him seeing as Tweek planted a big kiss on his lips that knocked the wind out of him.

“Hi,” Tweek whispered a little breathlessly.

“Hey,” Craig whispered back as he pushed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “What was that for?”

“Well,” Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck and pecked his lips again. “Maybe because it’s our anniversary? And because I felt like it?”

Craig smirked and returned the gesture, “you sure that’s the only reason?”

“I didn’t know I needed a reason to kiss you,” he gave him one more kiss on the lips for good measure before pulling away. “Let me go clean myself up and you get back to cooking.”

“Hey before you do,” Craig turned his attention back to the meal he was making. “Why don’t you look on the table, I got you something.”

Curiosity overtook him as he raised a brow before looking over at the table, his eyes going wide as he covered his mouth in surprise.

“Craig you didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged, “I wanted to.”

“All I got for you was a card though! We said no gifts…”

“I lied.”

Tweek rolled his eyes as he leaned down to smell the beautiful bouquet that sat on their kitchen table, his hand resting on top of the chocolate box.

“You spoil me.”

“Maybe, but you deserve it.”

Tweek couldn’t help himself when he wandered back over to his handsome and thoughtful boyfriend that he loved so much just so he could get on his tiptoes and kiss at his jaw, “love you.”

Craig turned his head to the side and captured Tweek’s lips with his own, “love you too. Now go get ready for dinner.”

“I’ll be back shortly.”

“Take your time.”

Tweek nodded before making his way up the stairs as he opened his chocolates, savoring the rich taste with the sudden surprise of mint hitting his tongue. He hummed out happily.

“Don’t eat all of those!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Craig looked over at the dogs, who laid patiently by the trash can with their tails wagging and their eyes locked on their owner.

Craig rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

* * *

Tweek came down from upstairs not even twenty minutes later to find their kitchen lights dimmed with a candle lit and the aroma of freshly cooked food filling his nose.

It was making his mouth water already.

“This looks nice,” he hugged Craig behind. “What’s the occasion?”

He could see Craig crack a smile and let out a slight chuckle as he turned in Tweek’s arms in order to wrap his own around the blonde’s waist.

“Because I felt like it.”

“Smells good.”

“Hope it tastes good too.”

He gave Tweek a kiss on the forehead and lead him over to the table. He pulled out his chair, such a gentleman, then pushed it back in once Tweek had sat before taking his own seat across from him.

The dogs watched from the comfort of the living room, hoping that maybe they’d be able to eat some scraps that their owners would leave behind.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Tweek looked over at Craig as he reached for a piece of garlic bread.

“Waiting for you go try it.”

Tweek rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He should’ve expected it… Craig always wanted Tweek to try dinner first to see what he thought of it. 

So using his fork and the garlic bread in his hand he got some noodles into his mouth and hummed in contentment, “delicious as always.”

“Only the best for you.”

“Happy anniversary Craig.”

“Happy anniversary Tweek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this chapter a read, and it means so much that you’ve stuck with me for all eight days of this event!
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
